


Hempas

by theysayharu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, First attempt at poetry, Levi Song Fest 2016, M/M, like literally - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theysayharu/pseuds/theysayharu
Summary: "Butir hujan menghempas tanah."Didedikasikan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016. Prompt Day 1: Rock/Alternatives - The Man Who Can't Be Moved





	

**_Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama._ **

**_I do not own anything. This is just a non-profit fanfiction._ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Di luar jendela basah, tersapu jari kering di dalam

Manik tajam menatap satu arah

Namun, siluet tak jua memadat di ujung jalan temaram

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Bahu merosot mengeluh dipermainkan waktu

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Seperti kekosongan menghempas penantian lelaki berwajah kaku

 

Sahabat wanitanya pernah memberi titah,

"Keluarlah! Cari bahagiamu!"

Namun, lelaki berwajah kaku hanya mendesah

Ia ingin, sekali lagi, percaya pada waktu

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Di luar rumah megah berjendela kaca, di dalam ruang kosong hampa suara

Manik tajam menatap pigura merah

Namun, potret pemuda manis tak jua bersuara

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Bibir melengkung menolak gravitasi

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Seperti sunyi menghempas panggilan hati

 

Sahabat laki-lakinya pernah memberi titah,

"Bangun! Dia tak akan kembali!"

Namun, lelaki berwajah kaku hanya mendesah

Ia ingin, sekali lagi, percaya pada suara hati

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Di luar wajah kaku, di dalam hancur tersapu badai

Manik tajam menatap manik zamrud yang basah

Namun, jari kering tak jua menyapu aliran di atas pipi

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Kaki terpaku di lantai kayu

Butir hujan mengbempas tanah

Seperti penolakan menghempas maaf di ujung lidah kelu

 

Pemuda manisnya pernah memberi titah,

"Berhenti! Aku tak butuh maafmu!"

Lelaki berwajah kaku bahkan tak mampu mendesah

Ia ingin, sekali lagi, merengkuh tubuh yang menghilang di balik pintu

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Di luar, tetangga berbisik menyebut nama Levi Ackerman

Manik tajam menolak menatap tanda tanya di wajah

Namun, tetangga masih berbisik menyebut nama Levi Akcerman

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Empat musim berlalu

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Seperti dingin menghempas tubuh kaku

 

Sahabat wanitanya tak lelah memberi titah,

"Lihat sekelilingmu, Levi! Banyak yang ingin menjadi pendampingmu!"

Namun, Levi Akcerman masih mendesah

Ia ingin, sekali lagi, percaya pada pemuda bermata hijau

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Di dalam, Levi Ackerman meratap seorang diri

Manik tajam, setiap pagi, menatap bantal berwarna putih

Namun, pemuda bersurai gelap tak jua berada di sisi

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Empat musim berlalu

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Seperti rindu menghempas lelaki berwajah kaku

 

Sahabat laki-lakinya tak lelah memberi titah,

"Sadarlah, Levi! Atau kuseret kau sampai di depan pintu!"

Namun, Levi Ackerman masih mendesah

Ia ingin, sekali lagi, percaya bahwa pemuda manisnya juga merindu

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Di luar dan di dalam, Levi Akckerman selalu menanti

Manik tajam menatap jalan yang basah

Namun, pemuda manisnya belum kembali

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Empat musim berlalu

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Seperti ketidakpastian yang menghempas senyum kaku

 

Pemuda manisnya pernah memberi titah,

"Jangan berbohong, Levi! Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!"

Levi Ackerman bahkan tak mampu mendesah

Ia ingin, sekali lagi, meraih tubuh yang menghilang di balik pintu

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Di luar lelaki tegar, lelaki rapuh di dalam

Manik tajam tak pernah redup dan lelah

Namun, kekasih tak jua kembali menyusuri jalan temaram

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Dua, tiga kali, empat musim berlalu

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Seperti pintu menghempas bisikan maaf dari bibir kaku

 

Levi Ackerman pernah memberi titah,

"Jangan pernah mencoba menciumku dengan mulut kotormu."

Levi Ackerman ingat Eren Jaegar bahkan tidak bisa mendesah

Ia ingin, sekali lagi, merasakan bibir lembut di atas bibir yang kaku

 

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Levi Akcerman akan menanti tanpa lelah

Butir hujan menghempas tanah

Levi Ackerman tak akan berpindah

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
> Tolong jangan bunuh aku  
> Butir hujan menghempas tanah  
> Aku tahu kalian lelah dengan empat kata itu
> 
> OTL not really sure ini masih bisa dihubungkan dengan the man who cant be moved atau tidak. yang pasti bedanya adalah, di sini levi semacam membuat kesalahan dan eren pun pergi. jadi gagal move on-nya selain karena memang masih cinta juga karena levi menyesal nggak ngotot dan minta maaf detik itu juga. he knows he should've treated eren better, seperti itu. Also, dont let me start about the title orz  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you have any thoughts about the story, please press the comment button below!
> 
> Regards,  
> Haru


End file.
